The Sorcerer's Apprentice 2
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: What happens after Dave and Becky leave for Paris? What happened to Horvath. Finally complete. Review please. Part 1 in my story arc. Part 2 of the OC saga out now, check my profile. This story need reviews, I know you're reading this. Please I have cake.
1. Chapter 1

The Sorcerer's Apprentice 2

By DeweyFinn21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot. Everything else is property of someone else.

Dave had never been happier; he beat Morgana and was going with Becky to Paris on Balthazar's eagle. When they got there Dave and Becky went to a restaurant and got breakfast since it had been a few hours since either of them have eaten. First they had to go exchange some of their money for euros and when they were eating Dave got a call.

"Hello."

"Hi Dave it's me"

"Balthazar when did you get a phone?"

"I didn't I'm using the one in your apartment."

"Oh what do you want?"

"Dave, do you remember what happened to Horvath?"

"No."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know."

"Well Dave last night while you were flying to Paris and I went with Veronica to put everything in order we stopped in your lab."

"Well what happened?"

"We put Horvath's stuff in there and when we got back it was all gone."

"What!"

"What's wrong Dave?" Becky asked.

"Horvath has his equipment and I think will go after me."

"Right you are Prime Merlinian."

_**I love cliffhangers don't you? Review please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Sorcerer's Apprentice 2

By DeweyFinn21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot. Everything else is property of someone else.

Dave turned around and saw someone he had never seen before, but they called him the Prime Merlinian so they had to be a sorcerer.

"So are you working for Horvath?" Dave asked.

"Well Prime Merlinian-"

"You can call me Dave."

"Well Dave I see your master hasn't taught you everything."

Dave threw a plasma bolt at him and he went down. Becky just sat there and wondered what they meant when they said he hasn't been taught everything when Dave started talking again.  
"Balthazar what kind of sorcerer only goes down with one little plasma bolt?"

"A puppet sorcerer Dave."

"What is a puppet sorcerer?"

"A sorcerer that looks and sounds real, but is actually just a puppet for a very powerful sorcerer, they can go down easy, but if given time they regenerate, but retain all knowledge of what the sorcerer did so they can learn all their tricks and tell their master. Dave you used a basic spell so the sorcerer will think you don't know as much as you do so just get on the eagle and fly back here for training."

"Okay Balthazar."

"Not so fast, Dave what are you doing?" Becky asked.

"Apparently that person is a puppet and the more times I take it down the smarter it gets and it will tell its master."

"That's all. Next thing you're going to be telling me they are able to do their own magic."

"Balthazar can they do magic?"

"Only if the master is strong enough Dave."

"Whew."

"What?"

"Only is the master is strong enough." Since Dave was so wrapped up in his conversation with Balthazar he didn't see the puppet get up, but Becky did.

"Dave look out!" He turned around a saw that there was a pink ball of energy in between the puppet's hands. He ducked, but he saw it hit Becky and she disappeared.

"Look's like she's in my control now." The puppet said with a clear voice that Horvath was the master speaking through the puppet, then the other voice started talking while walking away.

"Balthazar. It's Horvath. He's the master."

_**Was there any doubt.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Sorcerer's Apprentice 2

By DeweyFinn21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot. Everything else is property of someone else.

In New York City Balthazar hung up the phone after talking to Dave, he decided that he and Veronica were going to Paris. First he needed a cell phone so Dave told him to ask his roommate for his. When Balthazar explained to him that Dave is in trouble in Paris he decided to agree and Balthazar and Veronica went to the nearest airport. However there were big storms coming in that grounded all planes to and from Paris so Balthazar called Dave.

"Dave."

"Yeah Balthazar."

"You're on your own for at least 6-8 hours."

"Yeah I figured that much."

"Then we might get on a plane."

"What!"

"Then another 6-8 hours so at most 16 hours on your own.

"Great so I have to find Horvath and… your eagle. Call it."

At that moment a puppet sorcerer shot a blue orb at Dave but he dodged and hit the thing right behind him, which happened to be the eagle. It was about to take off when suddenly it froze in place. "Change of plans you wait for the plane and I'll find Horvath."

"Why Dave?"

"They froze your eagle."

"Great."

Then another blue orb hurtled past him and hit a pole. Dave used his plasma bolt and yet it dodged it so he used 2 in a row. The first on missed and the second one hit. "Man this is just like a video game they keep coming and get better the farther you go, except I only have one life." Dave muttered to himself.

_**Got to go. Review please.**_


	4. Chapter 4

The Sorcerer's Apprentice 2

By DeweyFinn21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot. Everything is property of someone else. Update: The OC is mine too.

Dave had to find Horvath so he could find Becky, but where can he be found in such a huge city Dave wondered. He didn't look where he was going because he was so caught up in his thought so he crashed into a kid.

"Hey get out of my way." He said.

"Where are your parents?" Dave asked.

"Business meeting." The kid said calmly.

"Why aren't you with them?"

"Adults only."

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"Bill."

"You're a terrible liar you know that."

"How did you know I was lying?"

"I didn't I just wanted a test. What's your real name?"

"Dave."

"I'm Robert, but you can call me Rob." Rob had blonde hair, was moderate height, not too bad weight, he had a large number of rings and necklaces, Dave noticed that and just had to ask."

"Why do you have all those rings and necklaces?"

"This convention had all of them, except for one, this gold one I found in the street." He pointed to it and it had the shape of a normal ring, but Dave wasn't feeling like he was telling the truth, but didn't say anything.

"Okay if you don't tell my parents you saw me, I'm supposed to be in the hotel room, but I have a schedule so I get back 30 minutes early, then I will help you with whatever it was you were thinking about."

"How did you know I was thinking of something?"

"I thought you were going to get out of the way, but you didn't so you must have been thinking about something, was it a girl?"

"Yes, but you can't help me so goodbye."

"You can't get rid of me that easy, you ran into me so you owe me and I want to go an adventure, and I know you are talking about something adventurous because you think I can't do anything because I'm a kid."

"I really believe you can't handle this."

"What it's not like we're fighting sorcerers or something right." He starts laughing so Dave joins in also.

"Yeah that would be crazy. Sorcerers."

"Well let's go Dave."

_**Where is Horvath? Who is Rob? Will any of these questions actually get answered in the next chapter? Probably not.**_


	5. Chapter 5

The Sorcerer's Apprentice 2

By DeweyFinn21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot and the OC. Everything is the property of someone else.

Dave and Rob were walking through Paris when Dave saw the puppet sorcerer from earlier. He didn't want Robert to figure out they _were_ fighting sorcerers or that he was one. The puppet didn't notice them or it did and Horvath didn't want to cause a riot, but Dave wanted to find Becky so he tried to follow it. It leads them to a building then went inside, Dave and Rob followed, but then it turned around and said.

"Well Dave it seems you've fallen into my trap compliments of Horvath."

"Great what is it? You?"

"No. Her." He turned to the side and Dave saw Becky, but she didn't seem the same.

"Becky. Get out of here."

"Sorry Dave." Horvath's voice said through Becky. "She's under my control and nothing you can do can stop me."

"Where are you?"

"What does it matter if you defeat me the puppets I have under my control lose all their energy so you have a choice. Defeat me or keep your girlfriend alive. What do you choose?"

"I choose…"

"He chooses neither." Rob says and makes a purple orb and hits Becky. Then Becky fainted. Dave ran over, but Rob said. "Her energy is temporarily trapped into this orb and Dave looked in and saw a miniaturized Becky standing in the orb.

"You're a sorcerer too."

"Yes Dave my master was told that the Prime Merlinian was here so he told me to look for him and when I saw your dragon ring I purposely ran into you."

"Okay, but how can you speak English?"

"We're visiting Dave so after the storm clears my master and I are going back to our homes.

"Where do you live?"

"Texas."

"Where in Texas?"

"Lubbock."

"Okay?"

"Most know for Texas Tech and that's about it."

"Hello forget about me?" The tiny Becky said.

"Oh we'll defeat Horvath and his power will be gone so we can get Becky back into her body."

_**Will they succeed? Where is Horvath? When will the storm pass?**_


	6. Chapter 6

The Sorcerer's Apprentice 2

By DeweyFinn21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot and the OC. Everything is the property of someone else.

Dave and Rob were walking when Dave got a call from Balthazar.

"Dave have you found Horvath yet?"  
"Not yet, but we sorta saved Becky."

"Who's we?"

"Oh Balthazar I found another sorcerer who is visiting with his master and he helped me get Becky out of Horvath's control now we just have to find him and defeat him and we can put Becky back in her body."  
"How old is this sorcerer?"

"I don't know. Hey Rob how old are you?"

"13."

"13."

"He is the one who helped you; did he do the containment spell?"

"What? Oh the spell to get Becky's energy out of her body. Yes."

"Who is his master?"

"Who's your master Rob?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Balthazar Blake."

"Well you can tell Merlin's apprentice that my master hasn't told me his name yet. He prefers to keep the relationship master-apprentice and not go deeper."

"He doesn't know his name."

"Okay the storm isn't moving now and it will be a few day's at this rate."

"Days!"

"Days until what?" Rob asked

"My master and his girlfriend can get here because of the storm."

"Oh you mean the storm my master called?"

"What where is your master?"

"I'll take you to him if you want."

'Okay, but if he can track Horvath then that would be good."

"Dave you do know this right?"

"What?"

"You're carrying Becky put her in your pocket or something.

So Rob led Dave and, in turn Becky, ended up in front of a concert hall that had a poster for a OneRepublic concert that day in 6 hours. They both entered and Dave was instantly weirded out at how concert halls look without anyone in them.

"Where is your master Rob?"

"Robert that's his name I never would have guessed he looks more like a Steve to me.

"You would be his master." Dave turned around and saw none other than Horvath. "Wait. How long have you been able to do magic Robert?" "Since I found the golden ring Horvath just found me in the street of New York City on my real vacation, but I don't like following the group."

'You said you didn't know his name."

"I didn't you kept telling me and he said you would be looking for him when it was all his plan. See he left control of Becky after I took her energy, the only reason for you to come after him. Now Dave it's your turn." Robert then used a containment spell on Dave and gathered them and put them on a shelf. "Now Horvath is going to get a whole army of puppet sorcerers in a few hours. You however we'll put you in the house Horvath rented."

_**How will they get out? Will Horvath succeed? What side is Robert on? When will the storm go away?**_


	7. Chapter 7

The Sorcerer's Apprentice 2

By DeweyFinn21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot and the OC. Everything is the property of someone else.

While Horvath and Robert were walking to Horvath's house Dave and Becky fond out something.

"I'm bored" Becky thought.

"Me too." Dave thought.

"I didn't speak."

"Me neither."

"Dave we can communicate with each other!"

"Becky I don't think we're gonna get out of this mess because Horvath is purposely making it where Balthazar and Veronica can't get here. Plus Robert can just break us so our energy is gone."

"Why didn't he?"

"Once Horvath creates the army of puppet sorcerers he'll release the storm thus Balthazar will come since I can't warn him because I looked in the pockets of my jacket and I couldn't find anything and…"

"Dave! Get on with it."

"Great I even ramble in my thoughts."

"Yes you do. Now what about Balthazar coming?"

"We're bargaining chips."

"Great. I was dating a sorcerer now I'm dating a bargaining chip."

"Hey! You're one too." Meanwhile Horvath and Robert went in the front door and Robert put Dave and Becky on a shelf. Then he turned to Horvath and asked a simple question.

"Where did the word traitor come from so I can tell Dave about it?" Then he turned towards Dave and he swore he saw him wink at him. Then he saw his hands.

"Oh yes one of my favorite words it started out in Latin as trāditor then went to French as the word traitour which means betrayer then came to the English where it now s know as traitor. Now go tell Dave.

"No. I think I'd rather tell you."

"What?" Then Robert turned around and shot the containment spell at Horvath.

Then he picked up all three and went to Dave's body first. When Dave got out he was confused.

"Wait which side are you really on?"

"Yours Prime Merlinian otherwise I wouldn't have done the containment spell on Horvath my non-master and let you back in your body."

"Okay one more question who's your real master?"

"A mister Ryan Tedder."

"Well it's me next." Tiny Becky said.

"Yes, but first….Hey Ryan!"

"Yeah?"

"Can you spare one song for the Prime Merlinian?"

"Yes. What song would you like?"

"I don't know I don't really listen to OneRepublic. I'm more of a classics man."

"Dave." Tiny Becky said. "Our song is a OneRepublic song."

"Which one is that?"

"Secrets."

"Okay how about secrets."

"Good choice. You might want to take a seat."

_I need another story, Something to get off my chest My life is kind of boring, Need something that I can confess, Until my sleeves are stained red, From all the truth that I've said, Come by it honestly I swear, I've been on the brink so, Tell me what you want to hear, Something that will light those ears, I'm sick of all the insincere, So I'm gonna give all my secrets away…_

"Wait you said you lived in Lubbock?"

"I do my master doesn't. I happened to do magic at one concert and he took me back stage and I've been touring anytime I can."

"You said your parent's were at a business meeting. Adults only."

"Dave that's one difference between you and me I can lie you can't."

_I don't really like my flow no so, Tell me what you want to hear, Something that will light those ears, I'm sick of all the insincere, So I'm gonna give all my secrets away,____This time, don't need another perfect lie Don't care if critics never jump in line I'm gonna give all my secrets away Oh, got no reason, got not shame Got no family I can blame Just don't let me disappear I'm 'a tell you everything  
So tell me what you want to hear Something that will light those ears Sick of all the insincere So I'm gonna give all my secrets away This time, don't need another perfect lie Don't care if critics never jump in line I'm gonna give all my secrets away So tell me what you want to hear Something that will light those ears Sick of all the insincere So I'm gonna give all my secrets away This time, don't need another perfect lie Don't care if critics never jump in line I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
All my secrets away, all my secrets away _

After that song Dave, Becky, and Robert went to the first building and put Becky back in her body. When she got out the first thing she did was say.

"Dave. Next time you suggest we go on a trip, talk me out of it." At that moment Dave's phone rang and he got this message from Balthazar.

"Dave the storm is gone. Does that mean Horvath is defeated?"

"Sorta Balthazar. He is in a containment spell."

"Whatever you do don't drop it, because if you do and it cracks he will be released into the first thing he hits." Can we just destroy it?"

"No Dave because then he will become either the ground or the air."

"That would be bad."

"What would be bad?" Becky asked.

"If any of us drop the orb with Horvath then he becomes whatever it is he hits first."

"Okay so we have to unfreeze Balthazar's eagle and call it then we can go home."

_**Is this going to be the end? Will Dave screw up and drop Horvath? What about Robert? Is he telling the truth?**_


	8. Chapter 8

The Sorcerer's Apprentice 2

By DeweyFinn21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot and the OC. Everything is the property of someone else.

When they got to Balthazar's eagle they used a fire spell, got on and went flying back to New York City. While Flying Dave was stupid enough to let go of the orb and Horvath smashed against the eagle then it started talking.

"Dave you really messed up this time. Now For all of you good bye." Horvath then did a barrel roll and all three of them were falling. Right before they hit the ground Robert used a levitation charm large enough for all three of them so they stopped about 6 feet from the round and Robert let them down slowly. Dave then realized something.

"Horvath's the eagle. Balthazar is going to try to check on us with Veronica, so he will think we are dead so we have to warn Balthazar." Dave tried calling, but the battery ran out. "Okay I need to get to New York City In less time than Horvath. I'd have to go back in time."

"I know a spell that can do that, but it requires 3 body energies, and they don't have to be magic so, Becky you've got to come if we want to save Balthazar."

"I'm in."

"Well it looks like we have enough for a twenty four hour jump, let's hope that's enough." They got in a triangle and joined hands. "Now only one has to do the spell so I will, but that means I will get there about five minutes regular time faster than a sorcerer and seven minutes for a non-magic person so I will buy the tickets and we can get on when you land." He looked at Becky. "If the calculations are complete on should leave about 23 hours 45 minutes earlier. Just avoid you past selves."

"Wait of course Morgana was still in the grimhold 24 hours ago. Just avoid anyone you know and it should be fine."

_**Will they succeed? Will Dave see the fight? Will they even go through with it?**_


	9. Chapter 9

The Sorcerer's Apprentice 2

By DeweyFinn21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot and the OC. Everything is the property of someone else.

"Wait a second." Robert said. "I could just send Becky back four hours and she can indirectly directly make it where Horvath doesn't escape."

"Why did you suggest the other option?" Dave asked.

"I have a secret." Then everything except him freezes. "I didn't write this story that was DeweyFinn21." Then everything goes back to normal. "I just realized we had the option. Okay so Becky you stand over there and Dave get out of the way." Robert casts a spell and he and Dave get covered in an invisible suit. "Dave I just made it where we won't change with the timeline so if nothing happens I can send you back to meet her" Robert said. "Ready Becky?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Robert then used spell and Becky saw the entire world rewind in front of her eyes. When she stopped Dave wasn't there so she hoped that was a good sign. She then saw the puppet sorcerer from earlier and tackled it and tied it up so it couldn't bother anyone until it untied the ropes. Becky then saw Robert and Dave walk out a crowd and Dave was clearly holding a miniaturized Becky. "Déjà vu. Only I know I lived this before." Dave then put past Becky in his pocket before they entered the concert hall. Becky knew she had a while so she went to a café and got something to eat. A few minutes later Becky saw them walk out and she started to follow them. She felt like she was being watched and so she turned around and saw there was no one looking her direction. "I'm getting paranoid" Becky thought and turned back around just in time to see them walk around a corner. She decided to start jogging to keep up and then after about 45 minutes of walking around in circles, probably making sure no one was following them, they continued straight and went to the house Becky realized was the one they escape at. So she waited for a good 2 hours, time must fly when you're not in your body, she saw Robert walk out with three orbs, making sure not to be seen she quickly went into a group, but she felt like he knew exactly where she was. Becky then followed then for a while and saw them enter the concert hall. Now I wait until the song is done I will have to wait.

_**How will she change anything? **__**Will**__** she change anything? How does Robert know about the story?**_


	10. Chapter 10

The Sorcerer's Apprentice 2

By DeweyFinn21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot and the OC. Everything is the property of someone else.

Becky was waiting and then she thought she defiantly saw Dave, but then she looked back and he was gone. "Did Dave go back, but not meet me?" She wondered then she turned around and heard a song faintly being played through the walls. "Must be a sound charm so no one would think the concert started." Then she heard the song end and quickly got out of the way and ran into a crowd. She caught sight of them and followed them until they were in the building that's when she realized something. "I don't have any idea how I'm supposed to stop Horvath. Great Balthazar's doomed. Wait then Dave would have met with me, so I must do something good. Either that or Dave got there ahead of her and ran off thinking he was late. Yikes." She said in her head. "Dave is obviously looking for me and I have been avoiding him this whole time." Little did she know she was only half right. She saw them get out and she hid behind a building where she saw someone she never would have expected. "Robert what are you doing here."

"Hiding, be quiet." He ordered her. "How do you know my name?"

"What, you are obviously from the future like me right."

"No umm… I didn't catch your name."

"Becky."

"Becky the me you know is an imposter."

"Wait who's on the good side and who's on the bad side?"

"I'm good the other me is a traitor to both sides."

"Is he your twin?"

"Close."

"I'm guessing he's your clone."

"Correctamundo Becky and I didn't really get the loyalty thing in his head he probably sent you so he could change the past, but if you have a sorcerer boyfriend or something then he would come back looking for me, but not me. He has all my traits and weakness, except for the loyalty thing of course, and he has all my knowledge from when I cloned myself."

"Wait your saying he really was stabbing us in the back, but then stabbed Horvath in the back."

"I'm gonna say yes, but I can't tell you what goes on in that head. Becky the only way to defeat him is to make him learn. He is the real villain…" Everything freezes again except for Real Robert. "…of this story and this plot twist is going to add at least 2 more chapters…" Everything goes back to normal "…and we have to stop him."

"Why does it fell like there is more than you're telling me?"

"I guess you don't trust me. That's good who's to say I'm not really someone who is telling all of this to get famous. You are very smart Becky.

"Thanks."

"Too bad you're wrong I am telling the truth."

_**A clone? How do they know about the story? What's with the freezing? Why did I put a plot twist this late in? Who knows?**_


	11. Chapter 11

The Sorcerer's Apprentice 2

By DeweyFinn21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot and the OC. Everything is the property of someone else.

So now Becky and Past Robert1 were following the past selves, but Becky had to make sure that he didn't get near them so the history could stay the same for him. When the past took off she saw Dave drop the orb and the eagle do a barrel roll and they all fell down. She saw Past Robert2 do the levitation spell and they fell to the ground. They talked and talked and then Becky remembered something, Robert and Dave were not changing with the time line so she had to knock the past ones out of the way otherwise they would… well Becky didn't know what exactly would happen, but she knew it wouldn't be good, so she told Past Robert1 to use a push charm because she knew that didn't change, When he did it they moved just enough because when they sent Past Becky, back they both appeared out of thin air it would seem, so Becky then ran over to them and then Past Robert1 ran out. The Robert2s knew who this was so they tried to take him on at the same time, but then they turned on each other because neither of the learned yet so while that fight was going on Past Robert1 realized that they tried to change something, perhaps the eagle then he used a powerful time stop spell on the Future people and himself.

"We have to get across the ocean; my clones aren't really the brightest."

"Wait what clones?" Dave asked.

"The ones that were attacking each other, they don't have any loyalty whatsoever."

"Why."

"Like I explained to Becky… whoever you are, they didn't really learn the loyalty shtick."

"This is way too confusing."

"Get ready cause that's not the confusing part. We have to stop that eagle before it does whatever it was going to do because I have a feeling that when this is all over… it'll be over."

"Dave by the way."

"What?"

"My name is Dave."

"Thanks now hurry we have to stop the eagle and fast because if we don't…" The world freezes again. "…DeweyFinn21 will stop the chapter…" Back to normal "…I feel someone is in mortal danger."

_**How will they stop…**_ The world freezes. "Oh no you don't." Robert said "We're finishing this story whether you like it or not" _**Fine.**_

"Yeah my master Balthazar Blake."

"Well then now that we've got a plan let's get a boat."

"Why a boat?" Becky asked.

"So I can freeze time again and go across the ocean before the eagle…"

"Horvath."

"…Horvath can get to Balthazar."

They unfreeze time and the clones are still fighting when the real Robert makes them settle the only way he knew how. He used a spell and they went into him.

"Whoa I have more power than when I cloned myself because I only made one clone." Then with past Dave and Becky he put them inside the other people's bodies and they went to rent a boat.

_**Congratulations the story… **_The world freezes again. "It's not over yet. We still have to take down Horvath." _**Well it's taking too long. **_"You said we could finish this chapter." _**I hate you. **_"You too well don't interrupt us again." _**Okay, but hurry it up **_"We will."

After they did that Robert froze time again and they got into the boat and went on their way to New York City. When they got there they went to the airport and unfroze time.

"Balthazar!" Dave yelled. "Where are you!"

"Dave."

"Quiet Robert. Where are you!"

"Dave."

"What?"

"He's right behind me."

"Oh sorry."

"What is it Dave?"

"Your eagle is Horvath."

"What did you do Dave?"

"I dropped his containment orb." At that moment Horvath landed and Robert did the quickest thing he could think of. Simply trapping him in another containment orb. The world freezes. "That's the best you could come up with for me to do. That's a rip-off." _**Fine erase the last sentence of the story. **_He used the plasma bolts and Horvath cleverly avoided them. Then Horvath took up to the sky and used his own magic and froze Balthazar and Veronica. Dave then joined in the fight and used the greatest spells he could think of,so Horvath easily dodged them. Robert then used every spell he could think off the last of which was a freeze spell so Horvath froze and crashed to the ground shattering the ice and making the metal brittle. Robert then pushed over Horvath and he shattered. Then Robert said he had to leave, but that Dave and Becky might see him again soon. HE then froze time and got in the boat to return it in France.

"Well Becky. How does Morocco sound."

"Dave I'm not going on any trips for awhile."

"Well let's go home then."

"Dave. What about Balthazar and Veronica?"

"Oh yeah nearly forgot."

_**Can I go now? **_"Yes." _**The end? **_"At least for now. See you at home DEWEY." _**Sure brother. **_"Hey Dewey do you now how to get me out of here?" _**I knew I forgot something. **_"You didn't get me a way out." _**It looks like you'll have to go through more adventures until I can find a way out. **_"Dewey if you don't get me out of here in at least 3 stories. I. Will. Personally. Kill. You. When. I. Get. Out. _**I'll hurry.**_


End file.
